Corruption
by Bibise
Summary: Mais qui est donc cette mystérieuse jeune femme dont Tanguy fait la connaissance un après-midi venteux ? Elle semble cacher bien des choses, et avoir beaucoup d'influence sur lui ...
1. Chapter 1

Corruption

Bonjour ! Une nouvelle histoire centrée sur deux personnages que j'ai tout de suite appréciés lors de ma découverte de Platine, Adrien et Tanguy de Sinnoh ! ( personnellement je préfère leurs noms anglais, mais comme j'écris en français, je vais faire avec ! )

**Disclaimer : ** Pokémon et l'univers/les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas ( Sauf Héléna qui est un OC de mon cru ).

Un gros merci à Yuumi pour avoir accepté d'être ma bêta-reader.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Phare de Rivamar**

Que le temps était à l'orage. Et que le tonnerre ne tarderait pas à éclater.

Voilà ce à quoi songeait Tanguy sur le chemin en direction du phare de Rivamar. La mer était on ne pouvait plus houleuse, les vagues se brisaient avec furie contre les falaises le long de la côte, projetant d'impressionnantes gerbes d'écumes, et les nuages menacants qui obscurcissaient le ciel ne laissaient aucun doute quant à la prochaine tempête à venir.

D'ordinaire, avec un temps pareil, le phare était désert, aussi le jeune homme blond fût-il surpris de découvrir, lorsque les deux portes de métal de l'ascenseur qui l'avait mené au dernier étage de bâtiment s'ouvrirent, que quelqu'un d'autre que lui se trouvait déjà en haut. L'inconnue, puisque c'était une jeune femme – vêtue d'une robe bleu nuit s'arrêtant au niveau de ses genoux ainsi qu'une fine écharpe de soie noire, lui tournait le dos. Mais, le plus insolite était qu'elle était assise sur le rebord qu'offrait une des baies vitrées entièrement brisée, balançant ses jambes dans le vide, sans sembler se soucier de la hauteur à laquelle elle se trouvait. Le vent jouait avec ses cheveux de jais dont les pointes étaient très fourchues, et une des mèches encadrant son visage était teinte en un bleu électrique.

Tanguy se posta juste derrière elle, sourcils froncés, croisant les bras, attendant une explication. Qui ne vint pas. L'inconnue l'ignora superbement, continuant à fixer l'horizon. Agacé, il se racla la gorge avec insistance pour lui signaler qu'il sollicitait son attention.

Elle se retourna enfin, révélant un regard bleu saphir.

« Ces vitres ne sont pas là pour servir de défouloir aux touristes. » lâcha Tanguy d'un ton tranchant.

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

« La vue ne me suffit pas. Je veux sentir les embruns de la mer quand une tempête approche. Je préfère venir à ces moments-là, quand la plage est vide et qu'il n'y a personne ici. En général, la plupart des gens m'importunent." Elle décroisa les jambes et passa dans ses cheveux avant de poursuivre sur un ton espiègle. " En fait, personne n'était censé savoir que j'ai fait ça. Vous tombez vraiment mal. "

Le jeune homme blond soupira. " Donnez-moi une bonne raison de ne pas vous coller un procès pour vandalisme. »

La jeune femme se leva tranquillement et remis sa robe en place avant de répondre :

« Primo, parce que je suis plutôt jolie. Secundo, parce que le sort d'une pauvre baie vitrée ne vous tient en fait pas tant à cœur que ça. Et Tertio, parce que je vous intrigue. »

Tanguy ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui renvoyer une répartie cinglante, avant de la refermer juste après, réalisant qu'elle venait de marquer un point. Il sentait bien qu'il allait passer l'éponge sur ce qu'elle avait fait tout simplement parce qu'elle avait éveillé en lui de l'intérêt, ce qui n'était pas une chose facile, il était le premier à le reconnaître. Même s'il aimait bien avoir le dernier mot, il ne pouvait nier que son insolence lui plaisait.

L'inconnue enchaîna en se dirigeant vers les portes de l'ascenseur :

« Vous allez rester là encore longtemps maintenant que j'ai gâché votre petite balade en solitaire ? Parce que moi, je descends. Et vous avez intérêt à en apprendre un peu plus sur moi avant que je disparaisse dans la nature si vous tenez encore à me traîner devant la justice !

- C'est ça. Allez jouer les intriguantes ailleurs. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. "

Son interlocutrice eut un petit rire sec.

" On a le même mauvais caractère, vous et moi. On va bien s'entendre, je le sens. Au fait, moi c'est Héléna. Et vous, c'est sans aucun doute Tanguy, le plus acariâtre de tous les champions de Sinnoh.

- En effet. Vous me flattez. » lui répondit il en lui emboîtant le pas.

**Ligue de Sinnoh**

Adrien grimaça. Ça ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir, mais comme on disait, quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller. Et puis il n'était pas du genre à laisser les problèmes en suspens. Il prit une grande inspiration, fit défiler la liste de contact de son portable, s'arrêta sur le nom de son meilleur ami et appuya sur la touche arborant un téléphone vert. Après de nombreux bips sonores, il entendit enfin que quelqu'un décrochait à l'autre bout du fil.

« Tan' ?

- Oui ? Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, c'est ridicule.

- J'ai des choses assez importantes à te dire. Des problèmes diplomatiques à Hoenn, Cynthia doit envoyer un représentant de Sinnoh à Lavandia. D'ordinaire, elle préfère Lucio pour ce genre de choses, il est plus … comment elle disait déjà ? Ah oui, plus "réfléchi" que moi. ( Ce avec quoi il ne pouvait être qu'entièrement d'accord, songea rapidement Tanguy, la franchise et la spontanéité à toute épreuve de son ami n'étant pas vraiment adaptées pour ce genre de situation requérant parfois une bone dose de subtilité. ). Mais en ce moment il règle des problèmes administratifs à Joliberges, au sujet de la rénovation des archives historiques de la Bibliothèque ... Qu'est-ce que ça doit être barbant là-bas , j'aimerais pas être à sa place ! Et ni Aaron ni Terry ne sont disponibles, donc c'est moi qu'elle a mis sur le coup. Ca commence à devenir urgent, je pars demain. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quand je pourrai rentrer. On va pas se voir pendant un moment, je pense.

Je ne serai plus là pour vérifier, et je te fais confiance, mais comporte-toi comme un être humain normal, OK ? Sors des fois, ne passe pas des semaines enfermé. Ah, et puis, dernière recommandation de Cynthia : Interdiction de fermer ton arène. On a déjà assez débordés à la Ligue comme ça pour régler les problèmes que ça poserait.

- Adrien, si je gagnais un centime à chaque fois que tu me donnes des conseils de ce genre-là, je serais multimillionnaire …

-Raison de plus pour en tenir compte !

- J'essayerai d'y penser. A l'occasion. Peut-être. Une ou deux fois. Si j'ai envie.»

Adrien laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Même si son ami ne l'avait pas formulé très distinctement, il savait qu'il tiendrait compte de ses remarques. Il en était soulagé.

Ils parlèrent encore de tout et de rien pendant un bout de temps avant qu'Adrien ne décide de raccrocher. Mais à la fin de cet appel, il était rassuré. Tanguy était plutôt de bonne humeur, il pouvait partir pour Hoenn le cœur léger.

* * *

A suivre !

J'écris assez lentement, mais j'essayerai quand même d'éditer régulièrement.

Les commentaires aident à avancer, alors n'hésitez pas pour m'en laisser !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Voilà la suite ! Merci à Yuumi pour avoir relu mon texte.

**Disclaimer :** Pokémon ne m'appartient pas. Dommage.

Tout est dit, sauf "bonne lecture".

* * *

**Arène de Rivamar, début d'après-midi**

« Non ! Vortente! Je t'en prie, relève-toi ! On peut encore gagner ! »

Le jeune dresseur tentait d'exalter son Pokémon à continuer, mais le Pokémon plante, malgré tous ses efforts, n'en pouvait plus et ne parvenait pas à se relever.

Finalement, le robot qui servait d'arbitre coupa court à la tentative du jeune garçon :

- C'est terminé ! Vortente n'est plus en état de se battre. Le champion d'arène remporte donc le match !

Acceptant sa défaite, celui qui avait tenté sans succès d'obtenir le badge Phare ramena son Pokémon dans sa Pokéball. Dans les tribunes, le groupe d'amis qui l'accompagnait et qui avait eux aussi échoué poussaient des soupirs de déception. Ils prirent tous le chemin de la sortie, la tête basse et disparurent rapidement.

Une fois seul, Tanguy passa sa main dans la crinière sombre de son Luxray, qui poussa une sorte de ronronnement de satisfaction. Et voilà. Il avait encore battu son lot de dresseurs quotidien, cette fois-ci une bande de jeune amateurs qui s'était présentés dans la seule optique du « on ne sait jamais, avec un petit peu de chance, on l'aura, ce badge. » Les dresseurs de la veille s'étaient quand même bien mieux défendus. Sur-ce, il sortit de la cour de duel et rentra à l'intérieur de son arène, par la porte privée qui donnait dans ses appartements de fonction.

En regardant du coin de l'œil le calendrier, Tanguy compta rapidement les jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ d'Adrien. Ça ferait deux semaines dans trois jours. Apparemment, la situation s'était révélée plus complexe qu'elle ne le semblait déjà, et les deux régions n'arrivaient pas à trouver un terrain d'entente. Lucio, qui en avait fini avec la Bibliothèque, s'était lui aussi envolé pour Hoenn pour tempérer la situation qui se transformait en nid de crabes. Tanguy imagina Adrien en train de subir deux semaines de débats intensifs et de réunions interminables, lui qui n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un qu'on pourrait qualifier de patient, au milieu d'orateurs à la langue de bois, et avec pour seule connaissance le membre de la Ligue avec lequel il s'entendait sans doute le moins bien. Il sourit. Le pauvre. Il le plaindrait presque. On était plus tranquille en restant un humble champion d'arène quand même. Voilà ce qu'on gagnait à faire partie du Conseil 4.

Arène de Rivamar, dans la soirée

Tanguy regarda une énième fois son reflet dans la glace pour vérifier s'il était acceptable avant de revenir se rasseoir sur le canapé. Il se trouvait ridicule à se soucier à ce point de son apparence, lui qui d'ordinaire n'y attachait pas une grande importance, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était aussi nerveux, même si la soirée allait être un peu plus spéciale que d'autres. Depuis quand n'était-il pas sorti avec une fille, fusse-t-elle une simple connaissance, jusqu'à aujourd'hui ? Il fallait qu'il remonte à trop loin dans les méandres de sa mémoire pour s'en rappeler, et il n'en avait pas envie. L'horloge digitale lui indiqua que celle qu'il attendait avait un quart d'heure de retard par rapport à l'heure prévue. Enfin, il entendit le bruit de la sonnette, et se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Héléna était adossée contre l'encadrement de la porte, jouant négligemment avec l'un des pans de son écharpe.

« - Tu es enfin là ? Tu es en retard. »

« On est tellement impatient de me voir qu'on compte les minutes ? » répliqua t-elle au tac au tac avec un gloussement.

Cette remarque arracha un sourire à Tanguy qui proposa du ton qu'il voulait le plus neutre possible :

« Alors ? qu'est ce qu'on fait ce soir ? »

- J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. »

Alors qu'ils s'asseyait tous les deux autour d'une table sur la terrasse d'un restaurant chic de Rivamar dont la spécialité étaient les fruits de mer, Tanguy se remémora comment il en était arrivé là.

Lorsqu'ils étaient repartis chacun de leurs côtés le jour de leur première rencontre après avoir échangé quelques paroles en remontant la rue jusqu'au centre-ville, Tanguy avait pensé qu'ils allaient en rester là. Il n'avait réalisé l'intérêt que lui portait la jeune femme que lorsqu'il avait eu la surprise de la voir, le surlendemain, lui rendre visite dans son arène. Elle était revenue régulièrement le voir, pour des durées variables et Tanguy avait fait la découverte plutôt agréable qu'il appréciait sa compagnie, quoi que particulière. Elle restait très évasive sur elle-même, restait parfois longtemps sans rien dire, comme plongée dans ses pensées, ne retenait jamais sa langue pour une remarque acide et pouvait disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Par certains côtés, il devait avouer qu'elle lui ressemblait.

De plus, il devait bien avouer qu'elle était une variante plutôt satisfaisante à la compagnie d'Adrien. Une variante moins … exubérante .

Lors de leur dîner en tête à tête, le vin jaune et le plateau de fruit de mer aidant, il arriva à la faire parler un peu d'elle. Elle était originaire de Jotho, plus précisément de la ville balnéaire d'Oliville, et elle avait déménagé à Rivamar suite à une envie de changement d'air. Actuellement, elle louait un appartement. Quand il l'interrogea au sujet de son travail, elle laissa juste entendre qu'elle travaillait pour une entreprise.

De son côté, elle le bombarda aussi de questions au sujet de son rôle en tant que Champion d'arène. Elle sembla particulièrement intéressée lorsqu'il embraya sur ses derniers exploits en mécanique et en électronique. Il était vraiment intarissable sur ce sujet-là, et il remarqua que les connaissances d'Héléna dans ce domaine étaient elles aussi étrangement pointues car elles suivaient sans peine les descriptions techniques les plus élaborées. Il ne lui partagea cependant pas son impression à voix haute, de peur qu'elle prenne mal le fait qu'il puisse mettre en doute ses connaissances ou quelque chose de ce genre. De plus, il était plutôt heureux de pouvoir discuter de la puce électronique de sa dernière machine avec quelqu'un qui le comprenait. Le hochement de la tête de Héléna pour lui signaler qu'elle suivait le changeait agréablement de l'air complètement paumé qu'arborait invariablement Adrien à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui expliquer le fonctionnement d'une de ses inventions.

A la fin du repas, lorsqu'ils se levèrent pour partir, elles se positionna sans crier de gare à quelques centimètres devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, une étrange flamme dans le regard.

« Demain, tu me fera visiter ton arène. Je veux les voir par mes propres yeux. Tes inventions. La machinerie de l'arène. Cela promet d'être … très intéressant. »

Son ton n'admettait aucune réplique. Elle viendrait le lendemain après midi.

Elle repartit chez elle à pied, mais refusa que Tanguy la raccompagne. Resté seul, le jeune blond se sentait troublé sans trop savoir pourquoi.

* * *

C'est bon pour cette fois. Laissez donc un p'tit commentaire ! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3_

**Disclaimer : Pokémon n'est pas à moi. **

Encore merci à Yuumi !

Sans plus attendre ...

* * *

**Arène de Rivamar**

«Qu'est-ce que c'est sombre ici ! » s'exclama Helena lorsqu'elle et Tanguy furent descendus aux sous-sols de l'arène pour la visite.

- La lumière devrait bientôt arriv … »

Comme pour lui donner raison, toutes les lumières automatiques se mirent en marche en même temps dans un grand flash au moment où il finissait sa phrase, dévoilant l'immense et complexe machinerie de l'arène de Rivamar.

« Parfait ! Il n'y avait qu'à demander, tout compte fait ! »

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on a dû attendre si longtemps, grommela Tanguy, peu satisfait. Normalement, l'éclairage aurait dû se mettre en route au moment où on rentrait dans la pièce. Il faudra que je vérifie le fonctionnement des capteurs. »

« Je sais que râler est une seconde nature chez toi, mais pas la peine de s'énerver pour si peu, pas vrai ? Le reste fonctionne et c'est un travail de spécialiste, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

En effet, elle semblait véritablement enthousiasmée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle sortit de son sac à main un petit bloc note et un crayon, l'ouvrit, et commença à griffonner dedans.

« Je vrais prendre des notes. Ça ne te dérange pas ? » Tanguy ne répondit pas. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Ils restèrent un long moment ensemble, elle sans cesser d'écrire et de l'interroger sans interruption au sujet du fonctionnement de chaque machine, de l'utilité de chaque câblage, lui en répondant aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour ne pas se laisser déborder par le flot continu de questions. Pendant un bref instant de répit, Tanguy réussit finalement à lui faire objecter que ce à quoi elle était en train de s'adonner ressemblait fort à de l'espionnage industriel, et, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, à lui faire comprendre qu'il trouvait son comportement un peu étrange.

Ce à quoi elle répliqua :

« C'est sûr que le concepteur des dites machines que je suis en train d'examiner est bien placé pour me dire que c'est un drôle de passe-temps de les observer ! Et je croyais que tu l'avais déjà remarqué, mais je suis une femme pleine de mystère. »

L'air presque narquois avec lequel elle avait prononcé les derniers mots n'avait plut à Tanguy qu'à moitié, mais il n'avait pas insisté. Tout le monde avait ses petits secrets, après tout.

Il en profita pour se relever, il commençait à avoir mal partout à être resté assis aussi longtemps par terre. En se dirigeant vers la sortie, il déclara :

« Tu en a encore pour longtemps, j'imagine … Bon. Je vais faire du café, je reviens. »

Lorsque Helena se glissa dans le salon aussi silencieusement qu'un persian en le dévisageant d'un air ambigu, Tanguy sentit tout de suite que la conversation qu'ils allaient avoir serait spéciale.

Sans crier gare, la jeune femme se laissa tomber sur les genoux du jeune homme blond qui était assis sur une chaise et minauda :

« Tu sais que tu es vraiment doué, pour avoir mis au point tout cela ?

- Merci, mais j'étais déjà au courant, répondit-il sur la défensive. Maintenant, tu pourrais te lever, tu m'écra ... »

Elle se serra encore plus contre lui, ce qui eut pour effet de le désarçonner, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu pourrais faire avec une telle … force entre tes mains ? »

Il tenta de répliquer quelque chose, mais elle posa un doigt contre ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Chut … écoute-moi ...C'est bien joli de retaper une arène, de programmer un robot pour arbitrer un match, d'installer des panneaux solaires ultra-performants … mais ... tu n'as pas pensé, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, à placer la barre au-dessus ? Non ? Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un qui avait … plus d'ambition. Tu visais bien le Conseil 4 à un moment, non ? Mais il semble que ce rouquin hyperactif … comment il s'appelle, déjà ? Ah oui, Adrien … et bien il semble qu'Adrien ait plus de valeur que toi dans ce domaine, puisque c'est lui qui a obtenu la place …

Tanguy fut vexé qu'elle fasse une comparaison entre lui et d'Adrien en ces termes mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester :

« En électronique, tu es un as, tu as un véritable talent et pour ça, pour peu que tu te donnes les moyens, personne ne te fera de l'ombre … Je me trompe ? Tu pourrais créer des engins que personne ne pourrait contrer … pas même … pas même les autorités, hein ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer, là ? Le coupa Tanguy, qui espérait mal comprendre. Ne me dit pas que tu proposes de …

- Hé, détends-toi, c'était juste un exemple ! » pouffa Helena en se dégageant.

« Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ne me dit pas que si l'occasion se présentait, tu refuserais juste parce que tu aurais … la trouille ? »

Pour quelqu'un qui faisait une plaisanterie, de mauvais goût d'ailleurs, Tanguy la trouvait étonnement sérieuse. Et puis le tour que prenait la conversation ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il eut soudain envie qu'elle déguerpisse de chez lui au plus vite, et il répondit brusquement :

« Va-t'en, s'il te plaît. J'ai n'ai plus envie de te voir. »

Elle le regarda d'un air faussement innocent :

« Mais tu sais très bien que je ne veux que ton bonheur … » avant de poser une de ses mains sur sa cuisse

Ce geste eut le don d'énerver le jeune homme au plus haut point. Elle croyait vraiment pouvoir l'amadouer comme ça ?

« Du vent. Ne m'oblige pas à te conduire de force vers la sortie, tu sais très bien que j'en serai capable, si ça continue. »

Helena vit bien qu'il devenait dangereux d'insister, (retira sa main) et s'avança vers la porte.

Après avoir passé le seuil, elle tenta néanmoins une dernière fois :

« Mais le frisson de l'interdit ne te ferai pas de mal, pas vrai ? Un peu de mordant dans ton quotidien désespérément plat …C'est ça que tu voudrais, non ? … »

Tanguy lui lança un regard noir et aboya :

« Dégage ! J'en ai assez entendu ! »

Elle ne se laissa pas démonter et continua, d'une voix encore plus basse, de façon à ce qu'il dût tendre l'oreille pour comprendre :

« Tu vois, Tanguy, tu peux ne pas être un saint quand tu veux.»

Quelques rues plus tard, loin d'éventuelles regard indiscrets, Helena s'autorisa un large sourire. C'était fait. Elle avait franchi une étape. Tout ne s'était pas si mal déroulé, finalement.

* * *

Tiens tiens, mais qu'est ce qu'elle mijote, celle là ^^ ? La suite .. bientôt !

Bise virtuelle si vous prenez la peine de laisser un commentaire !


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

**Disclaimer : Pokémon n'est pas à moi. **

Houlà, ça fait un moment que j'ai pas posté de nouveaux chapitres ! Merci de votre patience !

Merci à Yuumi

* * *

**Arène de Rivamar**

Les jours suivants, Tanguy les passa cloîtré dans son arène. Son humeur n'était pas au beau fixe, elle s'était même assombrie. Sa dernière entrevue avec Helena – elle ne s'était pas représentée chez lui depuis - l'avait troublé bien plus que ce que ce qu'il était disposé à avouer. En effet, quoi qu'ils fassent, des bribes des paroles que la jeune femme avait prononcé ce fameux soir trottaient toujours en continu dans un coin de sa tête.

Il était plus désœuvré et plus irascible que jamais. En effet, par le passé, lorsque quelque chose le tracassait, le bricolage avait toujours été son dernier refuge. Mais Cette fois-ci, même la relative tranquillité d'esprit que cette occupation lui procurait d'ordinaire lui était refusée, puisque c'était justement de ça qu'il avait été question. Il ne pouvait plus s'y mettre sans y repenser deux fois plus. Il s'était donc résigné, à contrecœur de ne plus toucher à un fer à souder avant un bon moment.

Les dresseurs défilaient dans son arène sans qu'il leur accorde une once d'attention. Il aurait été bien incapable de dire s'il avait gagné ou perdu le dernier match qu'il avait fait, c'était dire à quel point il s'en moquait.

De plus, en son absence, il avait eu tout le loisir de se rendre compte à quel point les sentiments qu'il éprouvait au sujet d'Helena étaient confus. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait sincèrement plus trop quoi penser d'elle. Il n'arrivait plus à la cerner. Mais d'un autre côté, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait vraiment jamais réussi à le faire. Ce flou dont elle s'entourait faisait partie intégrante de sa personne, ou du moins de la manière dont il la percevait. Non, en fait, ce qui le dérangeait le plus dans la conversation qu'il avait eu avec elle, c'était qu'elle rajoutait une nouvelle couche d'ombre sur la personnalité de la jeune femme. Elle devenait de plus en plus insondable.

Et pourtant. Paradoxalement, depuis ce petit incident, il avait la vague impression de mieux la connaître dans le sens où il distinguait en quoi ils étaient semblables, elle et lui. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à le formuler avec des mots. Vraiment, c'était compliqué.

Au bout d'un moment, il en vint presque à souhaiter le retour de la jeune femme. La voir une nouvelle fois l'aiderait peut-être à tirer tout ça au clair.

Il était donc tellement préoccupé qu'il avait failli oublier le retour d'Adrien. Même s'il n'avait pas trop la tête à ça, le voir lui fit quand même plaisir.

« Y'a pas à dire, ça fait du bien de retourner à la maison ! » déclara le jeune homme roux en se laissant tomber sur le canapé avec un soupir de satisfaction.

- j'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de te prier de faire comme chez toi … plaisanta Tanguy.

- Exact, c'est déjà fait ! Tu me sers une tasse ? » Répondit son ami avec un large sourire en désignant une cafetière.

-Alors, Hoenn, s'était comment ? »

Adrien fit la moue avant de répondre :

Atroce ! Au début, c'était juste ennuyeux, mais après il a fallu que j'aie Lucio en permanence sur le dos ! « Fais pas ci, fais pas ça, sois poli, évite de saluer le PDG en disant «Yo ! », », ou alors « c'est une salle de réunion, pas une aire de pique-nique donc fait disparaître ce sandwich de ma vue s'il te plaît », et aussi « ne t'endors pas sur la table en plein débat, tu nous fais passer pour quoi ?! … » Et j'en passe … » il leva les yeux au ciel et ponctua sa tirade en versant dans sa tasse de café plus de sucre que Tanguy en aurait mis dans la cafetière entière.

Vu comme Adrien savait se montrer intenable dans certaines situations, Tanguy eut une pensée respectueuse pour le Maître des Pokémon Psy, qui avait réussi à ce qu'il ne commette aucune bourde (trop) monumentale pendant deux semaines, ainsi qu'à le supporter pendant le même laps de temps. Sans le faire exprès, Adrien pouvait être tellement pénible parfois, Tanguy était bien placé pour le savoir.

« Et pour toi ? Quoi de neuf à Rivamar ces derniers jours ? » S'enquit Adrien lorsqu'il eut fini de décrire de long en larges ses déboires à Hoenn. J'espère que tu n'as pas passé ta vie à … »

« Boarf, la routine quoi. Je n'ai pas grand choses à dire là-dessus. » Trancha Tanguy, qui n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de s'attarder sur les derniers jours.

La sonnerie électronique de la porte d'entrée retentit à cet instant. Adrien se demanda tout haut l'identité du visiteur, mais pour Tanguy ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne.

« C'est … c'est une nouvelle connaissance. Elle s'appelle Helena. » Lâcha-t-il enfin d'un ton abrupt, devant l'air interrogatif de son ami.

- « Elle » ? Le visage d'Adrien s'illumina d'un grand sourire plein de sous-entendus. « Tu l'as rencontrée récemment ? Ben tu vois que tu as plein de choses à me dire, finalement ! Pas la peine de le cacher, au contraire, ça m'intéresse ! »

Tanguy soupira … Adrien avec son imagination débordante, s'emballait souvent un peu vite. Le champion d'arène ne prit pas la peine de répondre, d'abord parce que toute son attention était tournée vers cette arrivée inopinée, mais aussi parce que c'était inutile, vu à quel point Adrien était à côté de la plaque. Même s'il savait que son ami n'y était pour rien, cela l'énervait un peu de le voir aussi insouciant alors que lui était dans un tout autre état d'esprit à présent.

Son silence n'eut pas tout à fait l'effet escompté puisqu'il renforça le Dresseur de type feu dans ses convictions :

« Je vois … Je te laisse en bonne compagnie donc ... je sors par la porte de derrière. On se revoit plus tard, OK ? Tu me raconteras tout … Dépêche-toi d'ouvrir ou elle va finir par s'impatienter … Allez, salut, Tan' ! Bye ! »

Mais l'intéressé n'écoutait déjà plus.

« Tu n'as rien prévu, ce soir, j'espère ? L'apostropha Helena en guise de salutation.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux retourner au restaurant ? » Questionna le jeune homme blond.

La jeune femme eut un sourire de louve.

« C'est vrai, je veux que tu m'accompagnes. Mais pas au restaurant. Pas exactement. »

Voyant que le jeune homme restait sceptique, attendant de plus amples informations, elle l'entraîna par le bras.

« Allez, fais pas ton timide, ça va être super excitant. »

* * *

En plus il est court, cette fois-çi. Le prochain sera plus long. Promis.


End file.
